Drabble 8059
by Loupiote54
Summary: Je crois que le titre dit tout. Si vous avez cinq minutes à tuer, venez donc!
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier drabble de la série, très court mais je le trouve mignon et marrant.

**Disclamer: **Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et les rendre gay.

* * *

**Câlin**

Dissimulée dans une ruelle sombre, l'ombre observait sa cible. Celle-ci, inconsciente de sa présence, ne se méfia pas. Soudain, l'embusqué bondit.

-Yamamoto, imbécile!

* * *

Le jeune homme s'enfuit en riant et en évitant les dynamites. Il avait enfin réussi à faire un câlin à Gokudera! Victoire! Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il tiendrait quelques secondes de plus avant de se faire éjecter à coup d'explosifs.

* * *

Voilà, ceci sera donc une série de petits drabble sur mon couple favori de KHR. J'espère vous avoir au moins fait sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Et encore un petit drabble sur le thème "Takeshi du futur devant le jeune Hayato".

**Disclamer:** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Futur et passé**

Personne ne saurait jamais combien le Takeshi du futur avait été soulagé d'être remplacé par son double plus jeune. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il aurait pu tenir devant cette version plus jeune et très mignonne de son amant et avait dû se faire violence pour se rappeler qu'à cette époque leur couple en était encore au stade des chamailleries et du déni total. Il aurait forcément finit par gaffer.

D'ailleurs de retour à son époque, il ne cessa pas de dire que le jeune Hayato était absolument adorable. C'est ainsi que Gokudera devient la première personne à être jalouse d'elle-même.

* * *

Je précise que par "gaffer", je pense à un bisous ou un câlin imprévu pas à autre chose. De toute façon, rien qu'avec ça TYL!Takeshi risque sa vie.

Voilà et merci à l'anonyme qui m'a laissée une review.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà un autre drabble (captain obvious, sors de ma tête). Cette fois-ci, voici l'avis de Papa Yamamoto sur le 8059.  
**Disclamer**: Akira Amano possède KHR.

* * *

**My son is gay!**  
Le père observait discrètement son fils. Celui-ci avait invité un ami, ami qu'il dévorait du regard dès que celui-ci tournait le dos. La conclusion était simple: son petit garçon était devenu gay en grandissant et était amoureux. Le vieux Yamamoto n'avait plus qu'à faire le deuil de ses rêves de petits enfants. Et puis, Takeshi aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de plus...comment dire...agréable au niveau de la personnalité. Mais non, il avait préféré un râleur, colérique et susceptible. Au moins, vu que les regards furtifs étaient réciproques, son petit avait ses chances.  
-Eh, le vieux, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?  
-Rien...  
Il partit en souriant sous le regard perplexe de son fils, repensant à sa propre jeunesse et à ses aventures, les laissant seuls. Après tout, tant que son enfant était heureux, qu'importe qu'il préfère un dynamiteur perturbé à une gentille fille.

* * *

La prochaine fois, je posterai l'avis de la douce et délicate grande soeur de Gokudera*ironie*, Bianchi! Et elle le prendra moins bien que Papa Yamamoto. Merci aux trois personnes qui ont reviewé dont l'anonyme qui m'a signalé une coquille (J'ai tellement l'habitude de poster sur le fandom d'Hetalia que je me suis trompée de manga dans le disclamer, c'est qui la pas douée?). Merci de me lire!


	4. Chapter 4

Voici donc le point de vue de Bianchi. Et comment dire...Il est un peu...extrême...

**Disclamer: **Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**La grande soeur**

Bianchi était furieuse. Comment cet imbécile de sportif osait-il tourner ainsi autour de son adorable petit frère, si pur et si innocent? Son Hayato méritait beaucoup mieux que le truc qui servait de gardien de la pluie aux Vongola et qui n'avait aucunement le droit de le regarder de cette façon! D'ailleurs, il venait de renverser le panier de pommes de la Mama, jusque alors posé sur la table de la cuisine. Quel empoté! Pourquoi son frère l'aidait-il à ramasser d'ailleurs? Et...Ce grand bênet lui a touché la main. Et Hayato a rougi. C'était grave, il fallait agir d'urgence. Ce Yamamoto avait intérêt à surveiller son assiette.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	5. Chapter 5

Voici l'avis de Tsuna. Désolé du retard, j'ai été surbooké puis je n'ai pas eu accès à Internet pendant un moment.  
**Disclamer**: Akira Amano possède KHR.

* * *

**Tsuna**

Tsunayoshi soupira en écoutant les deux garçons qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis se disputer à propos d'une broutille. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se chamailler. En réalité, il serait plus juste de dire qu' Hayato entretenait la dispute tout seul et que Takeshi se contentait de sourire bêtement, sourire qui énervait encore plus le gardien de la tempête. Aux yeux d'un étranger, ils avaient l'air de ne pas s'entendre mais le jeune garçon savait que la réalité était toute autre. Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon plus petit, qui se dégagea rapidement en criant et tournant la tête pour cacher un bref rougissement, ne remarquant pas l'expression déçue vite réprimée de Yamamoto. Le Dixième du nom songea qu'il devenait urgent de trouver un moyen de leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Sinon ses deux entêtés de gardiens étaient bien capables de se tourner autour encore des mois, voir des années. Et, ce n'était pas Bianchi qui arrivait avec un gâteau dans chaque main et un sourire sadique?

* * *

**Sorry Darling:** C'est court mais ce sont des drabble. Merci pour ta review!  
A bientôt, merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs anonymes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A l'hôpital**

Takeshi, abîmé dans la contemplation du plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital, s'ennuyait ferme. En plus, en pleine période de congés. Il détestait être cloué au lit mais après avoir ingéré un Poison Cooking de la part du Scorpion Venimeux, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle prétendait que c'était accidentel mais avait une drôle de tête en disant ça et Tsuna semblait sceptique. Cependant, le jeune homme ne voyait pas ce qui aurait motivé cet acte. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

-Alors, abruti, ça va mieux?  
Son grand sourire habituel réapparut aussitôt sur le visage de Yamamoto.  
-Gokudera! Tu es venu me rendre visite!  
-Ne fais pas cette tête d'imbécile heureux, le Jyudaime m'a ordonné d'y aller comme Reborn avait prévu un entraînement spécial ce soir, que Ryohei, Kyoko et Haru sont tous partis en vacances et qu'ils ont emmené Chrome.  
Il était inutile de parler d'Hibari.

* * *

Le sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Tu es lourd râla Hayato en s'affalant sur une chaise près du lit.  
Malgré tout, il resta jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière signale que les horaires de visites étaient largement dépassés et revient tous les jours.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà deux drabble d'un coup! Enfin, l'un est un dialogue.

**Disclamer: **Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

**Réveil**

Le gardien de la pluie bailla en se réveillant. Il avait beau frimer un peu quand les autres venaient lui rendre visite, le poison utilisé était vraiment puissant et il dormait beaucoup pour récupérer. Peu à peu, son cerveau embrumé se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Takeshi se redressa dans son lit, baissa les yeux et vit une main agrippé à la sienne puis une tête à la chevelure argentée caractéristique. Gokudera dormait paisiblement près de lui. Attendri, il se rallongea et contempla le visage de l'autre gardien. En temps ordinaire, celui-ci arborait toujours une expression bougonne ou énervée, souvent agressive, avec de temps en temps un de ces trop rares sourires principalement adressés au Jyudaime. Actuellement, ses traits étaient totalement détendus. Yamamoto profita de ce spectacle, sans prendre conscience du doux sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Tsuna, venu voir son gardien, le vit et partit en silence.

* * *

**Le TP de science**

-Yamamoto?

-Un problème, Gokudera?

-Tu sais que tu es censé poser les électrodes sur mon mollet?

-Ben oui, c'est écrit au tableau.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ta main fait sur ma cuisse?

-Elle profite de la situation?

-Si tu ne veux pas que je dynamite la salle, retire là tout de suite!

-D'accord, relax.

-Abruti...

* * *

Voilà. Le dernier se passe quand Takeshi est sorti de l'hôpital. Merci aux reviewers. Bises.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Salut les gens! Après une année difficile au niveau des études, je me suis rendue compte en traînant dans mes documents que j'avais toujours des drabble sur ce couple. Je poste donc enfin la suite avec un double point de vue. Encore désolé de mon immense retard./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongDisclamer:/strong Akira Amano possède KHR, je ne fais qu'un emprunt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: center;"strongLe baiser(Hayato)/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Hayato était plaqué contre le mur, Takeshi beaucoup trop près de lui pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, sa main dans la sienne, il se posait des questions sur lui-même et ses sentiments mais là, il trouvait que ça allait un peu vite. Sa conscience lui souffla que le brun était sorti de l'hôpital depuis trois mois déjà. D'accord, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'acculer contre le mur à l'arrière du collège. Puis, il sentit d'autres lèvres contre les siennes et cessa totalement de penser./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: center;"strongLe baiser(Takeshi)/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Takeshi avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour oser embrasser Hayato. Déjà, ils étaient deux mecs et même si il savait qu'il ne le détestait pas autant que le gardien de la tempête tentait de le faire croire, le jeune homme ignorait si ses sentiments seraient réciproques. Mais maintenant, il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir fait honneur à son prénom*. Si il avait su que Gokudera se jetterait carrément dans ses bras et ne voudrait pas le lâcher, il aurait tenté sa chance plus tôt!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"*Takeshi signifie brave en japonais/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Merci d'avoir lu!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p 


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, tant que je suis motivée, je poste immédiatement le prochain chapitre: un spécial "réaction de toute la bande d'adorables cinglés du manga".

**Disclamer: **Amano possède tout, je m'amuse juste discrètement avec les personnages.

**Les amis**

Lorsque Gokudera et Yamamoto durent apprendre aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais sûrement pas à un:

-Ah ben comme même! Crié en cœur par tout le monde.

Ah, ce grand moment de solitude quand on découvre qu'on était les derniers au courant qu'on finirait en couple.

**La grande soeur qui fait très peur**

Bianchi espionnait son frère. Celui-ci tenait la main de l'imbécile heureux qui lui servait de petit ami. Elle avait échoué la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, l'idiot qui avait perverti Hayato périrait. Elle était prête quand une petite voix retentit:

-Laisse-les tranquille.

-Reborn...

-Hayato t'en voudra si tu tues son copain.

Pour son bien-aimé, elle voulait bien laisser une chance à Takeshi. Mais si celui-ci faisait du mal à son petit frère..

**Reborn et Marmon**

Reborn était un stalker dans l'âme. Marmon était un commerçant dans l'âme. Leur association pour se procurer et vendre des photos compromettantes marchait donc très bien. Et leur succursale «Sexy Mafia» aussi surtout depuis une certaine mise en couple.

**Tsuna**

Tsunayoshi était très heureux que ses meilleurs amis soient ensemble. Vraiment. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois et que les deux autres se regardaient dans les yeux, perdus dans leur propre monde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec amertume à son propre célibat. Ses pensées dérivaient alors vers Kyoko puis étrangement, il pensait à Hibari et s'efforçait alors de chasser ses idées bizarres.

Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce soir mais j'ai encore quelques trucs. La prochaine fois, une série de drabble qui parlera de leur première fois.

Bisous à tous!


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà la suite!

**Disclamer: **Madame Amano possède KHR, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

* * *

**Les ragots**

L'avantage d'habiter seul était qu'il pouvait inviter son copain quand il voulait et bénéficier d'une totale intimité pour une première fois. Ce qu' Hayato n'avait pas prévu c'était que Reborn l'apprendrait sans qu'il sache comment, et d'ailleurs le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, et le dirait à tout le monde. Takeshi finit par traîner son petit ami à l'écart pour éviter une ruine du collège et par conséquent, une intervention potentiellement mortelle du préfet de discipline, au bout de la cent-troisième allusion «délicate et subtile» d' Haru, qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien à faire là.

* * *

**Instinct**

La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé au lit avec Hayato, Takeshi ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Alors, comme à son habitude, le jeune homme avait suivi son instinct. En considérant les gémissements de son amant, il pensait s'en être bien sorti.

* * *

**Panique**

Le lendemain de sa première nuit avec Takeshi, Hayato avait connu un moment de panique. Cette sensation avait été vite remplacé par un immense soulagement en voyant son crétin de petit ami trop sexy réapparaître avec le petit-déjeuner sur un plateau. Il ne devait jamais l'avouer mais, un instant, il avait cru que celui-ci était parti.

* * *

**Pratique et théorie**

Takeshi savait que son petit ami était un cérébral. En général, cela lui plaisait. Mais le jour où il découvrit qu' Hayato gardait un schéma de ses zones érogènes dans son sac, il songea que c'était peut-être un peu exagéré.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bises.


	11. Chapter 11

Une réflexion sur l'infidélité de la part de nos deux tourtereaux.

**Disclamer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano et je ne gagne pas d'argent.

* * *

**Tromperie**

Gokudera n'était pas jaloux de toutes les filles qui tournaient autour de son copain. Cela semblait étrange pour ceux qui le connaissait mais la raison en était simple. Takeshi ne savait pas mentir et ne pourrait jamais lui cacher une tromperie. Donc, tant que ce n'était pas arrivé, il n'avait pas besoin d'être jaloux. Et si ça arrivait...Disons que le gardien de la tempête n'était pas connu pour son tempérament calme et modéré.

* * *

Takeshi s'était également posé la question de comment il réagirait si Hayato le trompait. Il en vait rapidement conclu que si ça arrivait, ça serait uniquement sexuel. Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas si important. Non, sa véritable peur était que Gokudera ne l'aime plus. Il ne savait pas quelle serait alors sa réaction.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà les derniers drabble!

**Disclamer: **Tout Katekyo Hitman reborn appartient à Akira Amano, je ne suis qu'une humble fanficeuse.

* * *

**Sexy**

Takeshi trouvait Hayato beau, quelque soit les circonstances, même en sang après un combat. Mais lorsque celui-ci arborait ses lunettes et les cheveux attachés alors il devenait incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Tsuna avait fini par interdire à Gokudera de paraître ainsi aux réunions car «tout le monde devait être concentré».

Si Takeshi faisait une fixette sur ses lunettes, Hayato adorait la figure de son amant au réveil. Et savait très bien le lui faire comprendre. La fois où ce dernier s'était endormi en réunion et avait été réveillé par Reborn restait un souvenir mémorable pour les autres gardiens et le Jyudaime, qui avaient pu voir Gokudera attraper son petit ami par le col le traîner de force vers la première pièce vide.

* * *

**Amour**

Hayato avait l'habitude de se servir de son amant en guise d'oreiller. Celui-ci, un bras autour de sa taille et une main dans les doux cheveux gris, pouvaient rester des heures ainsi, les yeux clos, simplement heureux qu'il soit là. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était quand son petit ami prononçait son nom dans son sommeil.

Takeshi disait souvent à Hayato qu'il l'aimait mais il avait dû attendre six mois pour avoir droit à un «Je t'aime». Il était plutôt content de sa blessure à l'épaule finalement, même si elle faisait un mal de chien.

* * *

**Affection**

Hayato n'était pas très démonstratif et était très gêné par les démonstrations d'affection publique. Alors Takeshi chérissait chaque instant où il pouvait lui tenir la main dans la rue ou lui voler un baiser dans la cour. Un jour, il réussit même à l'embrasser en cours. Le brun ne regretta jamais ce geste impulsif malgré le lancer de dynamites dont l'avait gratifié son adorable copain.

* * *

Ces drabble étaient les derniers que j'avais sur mon document, je clôture donc ici ce recueil. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi jusqu'au bout!


End file.
